Question: Expand.
Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(3k+4)(9k+5)$ $=3k(9k+5) +4(9k+5)$ Now we can multiply : $=27k^2+15k+36k+20$ Simplify: $27k^2+51k+20$